The present invention relates to a gas turbine engine, and more particularly to process tooling and procedures to machine blade retention slots within a rotor disk.
Burr removal from rotor disk blade retention slots may be relatively difficult because of the random occurrence and varying nature of Super Abrasive Machining (SAM) burrs. One rotor disk may require many hours of skilled manual de-burring. In addition to such significant time requirements, manual de-burring involves the risk of errors which may scrap the entire rotor disk.